Terrence Hood
Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood is a flag officer of the UNSC Navy. Background General Information Admiral Hood is the chairman of the HIGHCOM Security Committee and is the commanding officer of all UNSC Defense Forces in 2552. He commands the planet's defenses from ODA-142 Cairo Station. He greatly respects the Spartans, not only because of their record, but on two occasions they saved his life. Admiral Hood, alternatively known as "Lord Hood", is seen wearing The Medal of Honor, The Purple Heart, and The Navy and Marine Corps Medal along with a number of service ribbons and citations. First Battle of Earth In October 2552, Admiral Hood presents the Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, and Miranda Keyes with medals aboard the Cairo Station. Lord Hood was in overall command of The First Battle of Earth, when Prophet of Regret's fleet attacked Earth (this is made clear when he orders Fleet Admiral Harper to defend the Cairo, Athens, and Malta stations instead of attacking the Covenant ships directly). During November 2, 2552, Admiral Hood gets a transmission from Doctor Catherine Halsey that is piggy-backed by Cortana's update to command and was requested to send Spartans to Onyx. Hood obliges by ordering Spartans 104, 058, and 043 to the planet. Second Battle of Earth as his Pelican leaves.]] Later, during The Second Battle of Earth, he is seen commanding the defense of Earth aboard a damaged Cairo Station as he finds out that Master Chief is aboard the High Prophet of Truth's Forerunner flagship. He asks the Chief what he was doing aboard the (forerunner) ship. The Chief replies, "Sir, finishing this fight."Halo 2. During the Battle of Voi, the UNSC forces on Earth have been stretched to their limits during John-117's absence. Hood only has a few units fighting the Covenant. In addition, Hood kept several units in reserve including UNSC Frigates, single-ship fighters and several elements of ground forces. After John-117 and a selection of Marines are able to shut down Covenant AA defenses, Hood launched an attack on the Ark Portal with all his available assets. He fails, however, and the Prophet of Truth is able to activate the spatial rift to Installation 00, far outside the Milky Way galaxy. Battle of the Ark At the end of the Battle of Voi, Hood appears to have little faith in Cortana's "solution", and believes that following Truth through the portal could possibly turn out to be a flood trap. However, he eventually authorizes Miranda Keyes to do so once the Arbiter comments that if Cortana is wrong, then the battle would already be lost. Hood then departs the Sangheili carrier, Shadow of Intent in a Pelican before it, along with all other Covenant Separatists ships, make for the portal. His last appearance in the series to date is in the final cutscene of Halo 3, where he conducts the memorial service near the city of Voi, Kenya and the Cartographer Building. He states that he cannot forgive the Elites for what they'd done to humanity, but gives the Arbiter his thanks for standing by John-117 and the UNSC until the end. Quotes *"Green light, green light to engage!" - to Commander Keyes *"Chief, if we don't take out their boarding craft they'll just keep sending reinforcements." - said if the player is slow to progress through the Cairo Station level. *"Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" To Master Chief in the final cutscene of Halo 2. *"And you Shipmaster just glassed half a continent! Maybe the flood isn't all I should be worried about..." *"And drive them back into the grave that they've been so happily digging. One final push is all that remains!" Tsavo highway cutscene. *"Marines, the Prophet of Truth doesn't know yet, but he's about to be kicked right off his throne." In the Tsavo Highway scene. *"For us, the storm has past. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. With their decision required courage beyond measure, sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." - Victory speech in the final cut scene of Halo 3 *"I remember how this war started, what your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But, you have my thanks, for standing by until the end. Hard to believe he's dead." - To the Arbiter in the final game cut scene of Halo 3 Trivia *His Command Neural Interface port is clearly visible on the back of his head. *Hood was voiced by Hollywood actor Ron Perlman in Halo 2 and in Halo 3. Related Articles *HIGHCOM *UNSC Security Committee *Admiral Whitcomb Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category: Humans (Characters)